Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a broadcasting signal receiving apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a broadcasting signal receiving apparatus and a control method thereof, in which a channel changing speed is maximized.
Description of the Related Art
A set-top box or television (TV) for a digital broadcast provides many channels, and a user can select a desired channel through change of a channel in order to move to a desired channel. In the digital broadcast, a channel changing speed felt by a user corresponds to performance of a product such as the set-top box or the TV.
Channels most viewed by a user, e.g., main channels or favorite channels, are generally assigned to one-digit or two-digit channels in the existing set-top box or TV. In response to a channel changing request for moving to the one-digit or two-digit channel number, it is required to wait for about 1 to 2 seconds or additionally press an OK key after pressing a numeral key of a remote controller, thereby processing the channel changing request.
Accordingly, there is a need of not only time taken by a user to input the numeral key for changing the channel but also time taken to wait for change of the channel after inputting the numeral key, thereby causing a problem that speed of changing the channel is delayed. Further, a user's demand for more quickly changing the channel to view various channels has been increasing with gradual increase in the number of channels provided by the TV.